The Cocky Mermaid
by De ProFundis
Summary: Sakura Haruno, mermaid in training is convinced she can make any guy fall for her. Ino Yamanaka, sea witch in training is sick of her cocky attitude. "I bet you your pearl earrings you can't make the human prince fall in love with you in 3 days."
1. The Deal

**I've decided to work on this story until I find Notie-Chan. Mt fingers have been eager to type something and I just couldn't help myself. Oh and for SOME people who think naming your notebooks is weird, I'd like you to know that's it perfectly normal..in NIGERIA! Okay, so I lied but still. COOL people do it.**

**Love, peace and Happiness,**

**De-sama**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno, mermaid in training is convinced she can make any guy fall for her. Ino Yamanaka, sea witch in training is sick of her cocky attitude. "I bet you your pearl earrings you can't make the human prince fall in love with you in 3 days." She thought for a moment then added: "Without your voice."**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.**

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Chapter One: The Deal**

Ino rolled her eyes as yet another merman stopped to stare at her mermaid friend. Sakura was by far the most beautiful thing you'd ever come by under the sea. Her long pink hair and bright green eyes gave her an exotic look that seemed to draw in guys like moths to a flame. You could sometimes even see fish following her around like little lost puppies.

"Five." Ino heard Sakura whisper which only made her roll her eyes again. Five. That's how many days it had taken her to make that particular merman to fall for her. The first day she cast the bait, the second she teased him with it, the third she hooked him, the fourth she reeled him in, and the fifth was all about parading around Atlantis with her prize.

The amazing part of it was that she didn't even like him. Ino would've killed to have a guy like that, and the only reason Sakura went after him was because the princess wanted him. _'Ah, the princess.'_Ino thought with a slight shake of her head. It was like a tradition for the princess to always be the prettiest mermaid in the sea, a tradition that Sakura had broken by being born a peasant instead of a royal. Princess Karin hated her for it and grabbed every chance she could to make Sakura's life miserable greedily...Sakura gladly returned the favor.

Ino herself. In fact she was actually quite pretty. With her long blond hair and shimmering blue eyes she was the story book example of what a mermaid she look like...to bad she wasn't one. Seeing as she hung out with Sakura a lot her own beauty was often out shinned.Sakura has tried multiple times to set Ino up on dates but it turns out that they had only wanted a shot with Sakura. Sakura noticed Ino staring at her and smiled the charming that made everyone instantly fall in love with her. To them she was perfect, not a single flaw but Ino knew her better than that.

She had one flaw, only one and that was her cockiness. "I had that one in six days, oh and that one in a week and a half!" Sakura exclaimed while gesturing to random guys on the street. They were on their way to her house that was a swim to the other side of town. It had always been harder for Ino to navigate under water than most creatures. She's a sea witch in training so she didn't have a fin like mermaids but rather two legs like humans.

This meant she could go to the surface whenever she liked. It was the one thing she had that Sakura longed for and she was proud of it. Ever since they were little girls Sakura had always been obsessed with the surface. Ino couldn't figure out why because there isn't much up there. Well, there was the prince. A blush appeared on her face and much to her dismay Sakura saw it.

"Is there something I need to know about?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. They were currently swimming up the stairs of her small two level house. (Ino didn't know why they were even there because no one ever used them.) "It's nothing." Ino answered, turning her head around.They stopped in front of her door, and Sakura turned and pinched Ino's pink cheeks. "It doesn't look like nothing." Ino pulled away and scowled. "Shut-up." Sakura just threw her head back and laughed. She reminded Ino to close the door behind her before plopping onto her king sized bed.

"I was thinking," she started, twiddling with a strand of pink hair, "I haven't made Karin's miserable in a while." She folled over on her side and faced Ino who was seated in one of her seashell chairs. "So, could you use your magic mojo crap to find her latest crush." Ino frowned deeply. There goes her cockiness again. Suddenly she got an idea.A very evil, demonic idea that if she was a good friend she wouldn't do. So she made up her mind...she did it.

"You think you can get any guy you want right?"

Sakura laughed again, her voice echoing like sleigh-bells. "I _know_ I can get any guy I please."

"Well then," Ino started while holding back an evil smile, "I bet you your pearl earrings you can't make the human prince fall in love with you in 3 days." She thought for a moment then added: "Without your voice."

**I will try to make the next chapter longer. This one was kind of rushed because my time on the computer was limited. Also, check out my other story. It's not getting reviews and I don't know why.**


	2. My Techer Ms Piggy

**Sup meh peeps! I'd like to take this time to thank everyone that took the time to review to my story. And yes, the inspiration for this did come from the little mermaid. I luvs that movie. (I'm a classic Disney movie sucker.) Also, this is a SakuraxSasuke fic. I'm a total SakuraxSasuke and ItachixSakura fangirl. Oh, and an extra special thanks to crystalchaser for her awstabular suggestion. (No, that was not a typing error. It's a word from De-sama's dictionary of wonderfulness.) I'll try that one day when I'm not feeling so lazy.**

**Love, peace and Happiness,**

**De-sama**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno, mermaid in training is convinced she can make any guy fall for her. Ino Yamanaka, sea witch in training is sick of her cocky attitude. "I bet you your pearl earrings you can't make the human prince fall in love with you in 3 days." She thought for a moment then added: "Without your voice."**

**Disclaimer: Once I said I owned Naruto...then I got sued.**

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Chapter Two: My Teacher Ms. Piggy**

"But Ms. Piggy," Sakura whined, "I don't wanna learn anymore. It's to haaaaaaaaaard!"

Ino sighed in aggravation. Four hours, FOUR FREAKIN' HOURS is how long she's had to put up with Sakura's constant complaining. Sakura never backs down from a challenge, she had already accepted before the words had completely left Ino'slips. (And what foolish words they were. She regretted them almost as much as she regretted teaching her about farm animals. Once she learned what a pig was she wouldn't stop calling her 'Ms. Piggy' much to Ino's displeasure.)

"Ms. Piggyyyyyyyyy," Sakura called when she realized Ino had zoned out and wasn't paying attention to her anymore, "why are you ignoring me?" "Oh for the love of, SHUT-UP!" Ino, who had her back turned, whirled around to face Sakura, mistake number one. She looked directly into Sakura's face, mistake number two. "Sakura, stop it. Don't you dare, Sakura! You better not cry!" Ino shouted as Sakura's wide tea-leaf green eyes glossed over with tears.

"I'm sorry Ino it's just that 'sniffle' I seem to have something caught in my eyes." Sakura turned away, wiping her face furiously. Of course not matter how much she rubbed her eyes will never dry seeing as they were under water. Sakura knew this and was only doing it for effect. She smirked inwardly when guilt flashed across Ino's face._ 'That's it, drown in the guilt. Drown in it I say!'_ On the inside she was cackling madly while on the outside she just sniffled.

"No ,it's quite alright. It's my own fault for being a," she paused for a particularly large intake of breath, "nuisance!" Sakura burst into tears and collapsed onto the floor of Ino's (not so secret) lair. "Sakura stop it." She wailed louder. "Now you're just being dramatic!" Sakura continued to cry until finally Ino broke. "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Mpfk pzsd oilmn?"

"No, I don't think you're worthless."

"Loikt ponsi kwf?"

"Okay now you're just pushing it."

Sakura hopped to her feet and pulled Ino into a bone crushing hug. "I wuvs you to Ms. Piggy. Oh, and you should really think about redecorating love. Your lair is a total downer." Ino chose to ignore the comment about her lair that _she_ had decorated personally and instead stated happily: "Now, it's on to math!" No, she was not happy that she was going to continue teaching this little demon from hell. She was happy because in just a few hours she was going to watch her best friend **_crash and burn._**Ino's smile widened as she watched Sakura awkwardly hold something humans call a 'pen.' Ah, memories!

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright quick review," Ino called, pointing her magic staff at Sakura, "what's two plus two?"

"...eight?"

"Thank God I'm taking your voice."

"What?"

"I said you're going to do great!"

_'Those earrings are so mine.'_

Ino leaned forward and tapped Sakura's tail gently. "That's it?" Sakura asked. "No magic words, freaky chants, anything?" "Yes Sakura," Ino answered through gritted teeth, "that's it." "Are you sure you're a sea witch in training?" Ino gave her a scandalized look, but before she could answer Sakura's long green tail began to glow. She arched her back in pain as it separated into two slender legs. The light intensified and when it cleared she was gone.

Sakura woke to find herself on a beach. A glint caught her eye, she looked down and saw a heart shaped locket resting on her chest. She worked her fingers around the cool metal slowly. A soft 'click' was heard and the locket popped open. A small piece of crumpled up paper fluttered out gently. Sakura quickly reached out before it hit the ground and opened it curiously.

_Hello Sakura dear! I decided not to waste my awesome magic on the likes of you and instead gave you the enchanted locket my witch master gave me for my birthday. (I would like to let you know how far I'm stretching my neck for you, if my witch master ever finds out I used magic without her permission I'm dead.) It will keep you from talking as long as you wear it. I'm warning you though, don't try to take it off._

Sakura stopped reading and rolled her eyes. Like Ino's empty threats were really going to scare her. She reached behind her and began to fiddle with the locket. Just as she as about to unclasp it, about 100 volts of electricity shot through her neck and down her spine. Angrily she snapped her eyes back down to the paper.

_TOLD YA SO!! Anyway, for the time being I am sending a clone to take your place. Don't worry, I'm sure I will do a better job than you. Get the prince to kiss you by sunset on the third day or those earrings are mine._

_Break a leg...or two,_

_Ino Y._

Sakura opened her mouth to curse Ino to the deepest parts of hell, until she realized she couldn't speak which only made her madder. She snapped her to the side and pouted. She continued to stare off into the distance until a figure appeared. _'Oh know! I forgot about the prince.' _Squinting her eyes, leaned forward for a better look.

Hot body?

Check.

Smexy chicken butt hair?

Check.

Face of an freakin' angel?

Check.

_'Yep, that's the prince alright.'_

Sakura already had the perfect plan. She was going to play damsel in distress. The prince would come and save her then they'd ride off into the sunset. What she didn't count on was the prince having eye sight worse than a bat's. She collasped in the sand and he...walked right over her. That, that _over sized_ WHALE! He was going to save her and he was going to save her now dang it! So, Sakura decided to go with plan B...she rolled after him.

**And thus ends the second chapter.**


	3. Day One: Food

**'Tello to all. De-sama is back and apologizing to all my awesome fans who probably thought I had died.**

**Sakura writing looks like this: **lalalalalala

**Disclaimer: ...bleh**

**Chapter Three: Day One: Food**

Many mouth full of sands later, it soon became apparent that plan B was working no better than plan A. Thus, bringing Sakura to the conclusion that plan C was the way to go. With a huff, she stood to her feet. She Stood to her feet then threw a rock…hard…at his head. He whirled around and she dropped like a boulder. Sakura fought down a pleased smile as his light footsteps approached her. Just a little more and…

'Nudge'

Sakura could feel her eyebrow twitch.

Did he check her breathing?

No.

Pulse?

Nope.

He nudged her.

NUDGED her with his freakin' greasy boot!

Sakura hopped to her feet again, rubbing the dark green sundress Ino had given her with the ball of her fist. She opened her mouth to complain only to remember (Much to her displeasure) she could not. 'Stupid sea-witch wannabe.' She thought bitterly.

The prince continued to watch the strange girl in front of him make faces at herself. He had to admit it had been somewhat entertaining at first but now it was beginning to unnerve him. "Are you alright?" He inquired, raising a finely trimmed eyebrow. The strange girl only stared—blinked her eyes—then stared some more. Just like that the prince lost all of his patience.

Not only did he, the great Sasuke Uchiha actually speak to her (Yeah that's right. Spoke) he also saved her life. Do you know how many people would kill to have him even look their way? Hundreds. Thousands even. Now she has the audacity to ignore his question. (That just happened to be the only unselfish thing he has said since he was eight-- an awesome feat)

"What are you mute?"

She didn't react like he had expected her to. She did not break down into tears or even blush from embarrassment. In fact, Sasuke only narrowly avoided the small stone that was viciously hurled at his beautiful face by the pink-haired (Yes pink) demon. "Stop it!" He growled lowly. The girl was not in the least bit intimidated. Instead she rolled her eyes and began to write in the sand.

Man princey, you're as hot as fire and dumb as sea coral. I really am mute! I bet you feel bad now don't you? Picking on a poor handicapped person; SHAME ON YOU!

Sasuke glared at her.

Handicapped or not, this chick was going down.

"My name is not princey. There is no such word. It's Sasuke."

I am so sorry sasuke. I am but a lowly peasant who has been selflessly saved by a handsome prince.

Sasuke nodded firmly but before he could voice his approval, she burst out into silent laughter. (Which is much more disturbing than it sounds)

The only two things true about that sentence are

One: I'm a peasant. A very smexy and lovable one if I do say so myself.

Two: You're so hot I want to bake cookies on you.

…Well don't just stand there, take me some place I can get some food! I'm STARVING!

Sasuke stared at her. You know those looks you give to strangers that have just offered you drugs? Yeah, it was that one. "No." He stated simply. Sakura's eyes began to tear up and being the heartless teme that he was, he didn't care. "Just don't mess up my sand." He grunted, turning on his heels and walking away. Sakura trailed behind, crying silently and blowing her nose into the sleeve of his precious tunic until finally…he cracked. "If I feed you will you disappear?"

Sakura nodded excitedly.

Without a second thought he grabbed her arm and began the long hike up to the palace. (Not really, but when he was around this girl seconds felt like days) He was to busy cursing his life to see the mischievous grin that appeared on Sakura's face.

She had just casted the bait.

When they at last reached the kitchen they had already stopped twice so Sakura could pee, once because she saw her shadow and thought it was a kidnapper, and about three dozen so she could stop and laugh at pictures of his ancestors. All in all---he was about ready to strangle her then dump her body in a ditch somewhere. The only thing stopping him was how bad 'murder' would look on his application. That's right, our dear little Sasuke is planning to go to college. Maybe he will be an architect or a teacher. Of course, he would not go to school to be a prince because that would be tacky.

He was so caught up in dreams of a successful future that he didn't notice the strange look that passed over Sakura's face as the palace maids placed a steaming plate in front of her. He looked up when he heard a loud crash.

Why the devil had she thrown her plate at the wall?

"What, you've never had sushi?"

He picked up a small piece and chewed it slowly almost like she needed a proper demonstration of how to eat. "It is just raw fish."

Sakura flashed him a horrified look and immediately began scribbling on her napkin with a pen.

Fish are friends, not food.

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a snort. "What are you, a fish rights activist?" It was not until her eyes lit up dangerously and she began writing furiously on the clean side of her napkin did he realize his mistake. "No wait um, uh girl!" However, it was too late. She stood proudly in her chair, striking a thumbs up pose and holding up her inked napkin for all to see. (By all I mean just Sasuke, some random maids, and the chef)

My name is Sakura and I am a fish rights activist.

STOP THE MAIMING, START THE LOVE!

Ino stared into her crystal ball. She could see Sakura holding up a crumpled piece of cloth proclaiming herself to be a fish rights activist and the prince sliding slowly down in his seat. With an un-lady-like snort she burst into a fit of laughter.

This bet was totally in the bag.

**R&R people.**


	4. Day One: Busted

**'Tis De-sama here. I would like to apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to get something up for you all before you died waiting on me.**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Naruto and I never will**

**Sakura's talking looks like this: **LALALA

**Thinking looks like this: **_'lalalalalaala'_

**Chapter Three: Day One: Busted**

Sasuke! They're so round and juicy and BIG!

Sakura threw down the stick she was writing with and grabbed an orange fruit roughly from one of the low hanging branches.

"Don't do that," Sasuke snapped, "this mango orchard is over a hundred years old!"

Sakura ignored him and continued to snatch mangoes from the huge trees. After her little 'scene' in the dinning hall, he had brought her here to eat fruit instead. She plopped down beside a distressed Sasuke with a dress full of what she now considered the holy food. She bit into one, sending a sticky substance flying in every direction.

"Please refrain from eating like a starving coyote in my presence." Sasuke growled. He was not sure how much more of this girl he could take. She was really beginning to push his buttons. Not to mention the fact that she had bruised his ego more times in the span of an hour then anyone ever has in his entire life.

And he refused to stand for it.

"I fed you like promised now get the…"

Sakura interrupted him by writing (In a very smug font mind you) that princes weren't supposed to curse.

"Fudge out of my kingdom."

Sasuke's POV

I watched Sakura, waiting for her to show any signs of leaving but she did not budge. Instead, she continued to eat mangoes in a very victorious fashion and, hold on…WHAT! I know she did NOT just smirk at me. I practically own the right to smirk! This-this is a CONSPIRCY! I notified of her of this in a much more dignified manner.

So, it's a free country. I can smirk whenever I want.

Oh yeah? Well when I become king, I'm going to make it illegal to have pink hair! And green eyes and muteness so ha! Of course, I did not say any of this aloud. I do have a reputation to uphold after all. Instead, I bit the inside of my cheek and hned. I waited a few more minutes before: "Oh for the love of---LEAVE ALREADY!" Much to my dismay, the little outburst did not faze her in the least. Instead she picked up her stick (I'm going to make those illegal too) and began to write.

Nooooooooooooooo…I don't think I will.

I glared at her and her atrocious grammar. Stupid mute girl. I glared harder. Stupid stick. "We had a deal." I bit out through clenched teeth. She smiled but gave no other evidence of having even the slightest understanding of what I had just said.

Yah but I don't really feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel like it. Why don't you ask me later? You know what, don't even bother 'cause I'm pretty sure I won't feel like it then either.

With a very manly squeal, I stomped away…and she just had to follow.

Sakura's POV

After dumping my pile of mangoes on the ground, my body automatically followed behind Sasuke as he stalked toward the palace. I accidentally poked him in the butt with my awesome stick of awesomeness and watched him twitch with an amused smile. After waiting a few minutes, I did it again.

'Why does it seem like there is something really important I am supposed to be doing right now?'

I mused over it for about half a second before shrugging it off. It must not have been to important right? For a minute I could actually hear Ino nagging in my ear about 'staying on task' and 'not brushing things off.' What was her deal anyway? She is the crankiest sea-witch in training I have ever met. Not like her spell master Anko, now that woman can P-A-R-T-Y.

'Maybe if she had awesome earrings like mine she wouldn't be such a boar.'

I stopped dead in my tracks.

'Wait a second. Earrings---Ino. Earrings---Ino…oh…OH! Oh crap.'

Normal POV

'There is no way he's going to ever fall in love with me now.' Sakura thought glumly. 'I can totally kiss my pearl ear rings good-bye now.' With a loud sigh, she jogged to catch up with Sasuke and fell instep beside him. Being the nice man that he was, he sped up and tried to lose her in the curving corridors.

Sakura sagged even more.

"Hey Sakura," She didn't look up but expected something along the lines of 'I hate you to follow, "watch out for that vase!"

BAM

Sasuke reached down and gathered the shattered pieces of the vase. Stepping over Sakura's unconscious form, he walked away and muttered: "Stupid clumsy mute girl." He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a shrill voice screech.

"Sasuke Elmer Uchiha, don't you DARE leave that girl lying there!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Mummy?"

**R&R People**


	5. Night One: Rock VS Paper

**YAY! 'Throws confetti in the air' I've finally done it! My writer's block has been…UNBLOCKEEEEED! OH YEAH! This idea came from something I read on somebody's profile, it was so funny. I would like to let you know that this would've been up much earlier if FF hadn't decided to stop working on me. A few minutes? IT WAS THREE FREAKIN' DAYS PEOPLE!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since before my (Evilstupiddummyhead) writer's block.**

**Sakura's talking/writing looks like this: **LALALA

**Thinking looks like this: **_'lalalalalaala'_

**Chapter Five: Night One: Rock VS Paper**

I demand a do over!

Sasuke glared at the bubblegum haired girl in front of him. First she took his bed and now she just had to turn a simple game of rock-paper-scissors into some kind of conspiracy. (Psh, like he'd actually waste his time conspiring against her) "No," Sasuke growled, "paper beats rock. End of story." Then just to spite her he added: "Maybe if you used something other than rock you wouldn't lose as much." With a glare Sakura began scribbling furiously on the notepad Sasuke's mother had gotten her.

I refuse to believe that flimsy old paper can beat awesome kick butt rock! I mean, hello! Rock has a whole music genre named after it! You don't hear people saying: "Hey, I listened to that new paper band the other day and they were awesome!" It just doesn't happen!

"That has nothing to do with the game!"

Sasuke my dear ignorant friend; it has everything to do with the game.

"You know what? You can play by yourself!"

But your mum said you have to be nice to me.

"Screw what my mum said!"

"Excuse me?" Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to find his mother standing in the door. Mikoto crossed her arms over a (Expensive) gown. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Sasuke immediately denied his actions while Sakura sat in the background nodding enthusiastically. "Sasuke Elmer Uchiha!" He rolled his eyes and turned away. "Must you call me that every time I get in trouble?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I love you."

"That's what I thought."

Sakura smiled brightly at the scene unfolding before her. (The whole 'Sasuke will never love me so I can kiss my favorite earrings good-bye' thing has been swept under the rug for now) She'd never actually knew what a real family was like. She was adopted on her sixth birthday and her foster parents weren't home that much.

That's when she noticed what Mikoto was wearing.

Sakura flipped to a new page in her notepad. After writing down what she needed to know, she ripped out the sheet off paper and handed it to Sasuke who read it aloud. "Why are you so dressed up Mikoto-San?" Mikoto blinked stupidly a couple of times before cracking into a wide smile. "Oh yes, that's what I came up here for isn't it?"

Neither chose to point out the fact that if they knew, no one would've asked.

"Your brother is coming for a visit; he should be here any minute!"

*Thud*

That's how Uchiha Sasuke, prince of Konoha, fainted into his mother's arms.

%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura twirled around in the gown Mikoto had loaned her. She giggled before jerking to a stop. With a wide smile, she stopped in front of Sasuke's full length mirror. (Who knew Sasuke liked to primp) It was sewn from dark green velvet that was soft to the touch and the lace that held it together matched her eyes perfectly. The ending result was almost worth being poked and prodded by a dozen giddy maids…

Almost

Sakura sat down on the edge of Sasuke's king-sized bed. With a deep sigh, she rested her chin in her hands. The deal was that Sasuke would enter the ball honoring the return of the oldest Uchiha son with her.

She's been waiting for him almost an hour now.

_'That pigheaded son of a—ooh! When I get my hands on him I'll—UGH!' Sakura stood up and stomped towards the door. (Whoa, Bi-Polar much) 'If he wants to be childish fine! I'll find my way on my own.'_

Fifteen Minutes Later…

_**We're lost.**_ (AN: Guess who XP)

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin.

_'Who the heck are you?'_

**_Your inner._**

_'Yeah, sureeeeee.'_

_**Well who else could I be?**_

_'A HIPPO!'_

_**Uh huh right. Anyway, you need to ask for directions. We're lost.**_

_'First of all there is no we. You're a mutated hippo that can possess other people's minds and I'm not. Second of all I am not lost. I have simply misplaced my body.'_

_**Whatever; We both know that you're lost. Hey, why don't you ask the hot guy?**_

_'What hot guy?'_

BAM

**_That hot guy._**

Sakura moaned in pain.

_**Don't let my face fool you; I'm actually very worried for your health.**_

_'What face?'_

_**…Touché**_

"Are you alright my lady?"

_'Tehehe, he called his lady.'_

_**Sigh**_

Sakura opened her eyes slowly—just a little more—she'll get there eventually.

_**Just open your eyes before he thinks you're retarded!**_

Sakura mentally stuck out her tongue before finally gazing up at her savior. To say her breath caught in her throat would be an under statement. She nodded with a face red both from embarrassment and lack of oxygen. Then man squinted his deep crimson eyes in worry.

"Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded again.

_'He looks kind of like Sasuke.'_

_**He does doesn't he?**_

_'Isn't that what I just said?'_

_**…Why must you be so bitter?**_

_'Must you be so ugly?'_

_**I'm getting sick and tired of your—**_

_'Then go to the doctor and take a nap.'_

_**Why you—**_

_'Are you sure you're my inner? Even I know Y is like one whole letter behind U.'_

"Miss, are sure you're okay?" Sakura snapped back into reality. With a coy smile she took his outstretched hand and hefted herself up. She began to dust herself off even though the marble floors were probably cleaner than the gown she was wearing. After she had regained a little of her dignity, she reached into the front of her dress and pulled out her notepad.

I was wondering if you knew where the ball honoring the oldest Uchiha son is being held. I'm supposed to be there but I can't seem to find my way.

**You'll never guess what I noticed. (Whoever reads this, type 'rock pwns paper' in your review and you'll be acknowledge in the next chapter :D) People are always using "Oi" as a greeting in Naruto fics but it really means hi in portuguese not japanese.**


End file.
